Dawn or dusk, who can tell?
by TheMothNinja
Summary: His eyes widened as he looked at her back. He didnt even mean to say it. He just did. She turned and said the same to him, but not in the way he wanted it to sound. Naruto is caught with his emotions with what to do between him and Sakura. Eventual Lemons
1. Chapter 1  Oops Part 1

I do not own Naruto or any content herein.

_Italics: thoughts of characters._

**Chapter 1: Oops.**

Naruto sat in his office, blankly staring at the papers strewn about in front of him. He just could not bring himself to think today. _What perfect timing, _ he thought sarcastically, _ exactly at the time I need my brain power too._ The blonde Rokudaime stood up and turned around, looking out his window at the blending colors while sun set upon the horizon.

So much had happened in the year after the end of the 4th great ninja war. Naruto was nominated as the new Hokage merely weeks after the fighting had ceased. This was either extremely bad timing or very devious of Tsunade, for it interfered with him chasing after Sasuke who had fled the battlefield after their last destructive fight. Still, he reconciled with the fact that Madara was dead, and the large portion of threats upon his life and his village were gone along with the Akatsuki.

Still, about a month ago, Sasuke had shown himself, carelessly waltzing in through the front gates of Konoha in midday unarmed , and put up zero effort to escape the clutches of the 12 ANBU guards that surrounded him. Sasuke only gave a note, which was handed over to Naruto that read _"This better be one hell of a present dobe."_ Naruto Kept that piece of paper in his drawer, taking it out now and then, and chuckling to himself at his friend's antics. Naruto had kept him in high security prison for the past month, but the council was breathing down his neck. He couldnt get away with letting the Uchiha off scott-free, but he didnt want to execute his friend either. However, Sasuke had been a great help in building a case against the former advisory team Homura and Koharu, who were to be executed tomorrow for genocide and conspiring against the village. Naruto turned back around from surveying his village thoughts swirling in his head, and he cast another spiteful eye upon his paperwork.

_I've done enough for today. You'll be here tomorrow you persistent bastards.' _He looked up at the clock on his desk. _I suppose its time to let him know._

Naruto walked to his door, Sage cloak flowing in the air behind him as he tugged the door open. He walked through the hallways with his hands in his pockets, as he usually did when he was leaving the building. He had recently renovated a home in the Namikaze compunds, which had been a ghost town since his father died. He preffered it anyways, as opposed to his room in the Hokage mansion. He just felt more at home in the compund. He had also taken his fathers name, Namikaze, in place of his old one, Uzumaki. It fit him better, considering hhe was the spitting image of his father. His hair had grown out, and he wore his black cloak the majority of the time now, and had earned his father's title of 'Yellow Flash of Konoha'. He couldnt return to his home yet, however, he still had objectives to accomplish.

Naruto descended the steps of the stone staircase to Prison level 4, where the most dangerous of criminals and rouge shinobi were kept. He stopped at cell 115 and met onyx eyes with his own. A familiar voice reached out from the darkness behind the bars.

"Hello dobe."

"Hey Sasuke, Im actually here on business today. Not just a quick 'hi'"

"What you finally put up a date for my execution did you?" Sasuke said coldly.

"You know I dont want that. No, tomorrow we are scheduled to execute one Homura Mitokado and one

Koharu Utatane. Im sure you know those names well." Naruto stated matter-of-factly

Sasuke's mouth formed a crooked smile " Oh I see. Well it's such a shame I cant make it, with the whole me being in prison thing, you know how that goes."

It was Naruto's turn to smile. "Actually, you do get to be there Sasuke."

Sasuke's smile vanished instantly, and he slammed up against the bars of his cell "What in the hell are you talking about! Dont fuck with me dobe!"

Naruto stood quietly, a smile still tainting his lips. "You are the executioner Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was speechless. How in the hell was this possible? There was just no friggin way!

Naruto's face became serious. "I'm not joking with you at all Sasuke. A guard will be here at to escort you to the grounds at 9 tomorrow morning. Have a speech prepared, and its your choice you to kill them. Youve even been given permission to use chakra. You better do what I say Sasuke, and only that. If you make any attempt to escape or kill anyone different, I wont hesitate to slaughter you. This took weeks to put together, dont screw it up. For you or for me."

Naruto began to walk away, when Sasuke caught his arm through the bars of his cell.

"Hey dobe, how come I never hear you call me 'teme' anymore?"

"Its highly unprofessional for the Hokage to be on such friendly terms with a criminal dont you think?" Naruto had a slight smile tracing his lips, "and besides," Naruto moved closer to the bars and stated in a barely audible whipser, smile still on his face "You hurt her Sasuke, you almost killed her. Not like you hurt her mentally when she was 13, but you physically ran her through with your sword, which apparently had the same effect. You know what she means to me, and until you earn my trust back, I hate you for that, Sasuke Uchiha. When were actually friends again, and you stop hurting the people I love, then ill call you 'teme'."

Sasuke expected that of his friend, but still, he kept his cool even though it really struck a chord with him, and managed to put out "Oh thank you that's SUCH a reward." sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Speak of the devil." Sasuke muttered, looking over to the staircase. Naruto turned toward the staircase, and saw Sakura Haruno walking towards both of them. Naruto wore a well hidden scowl towards his former teammate. And apparently nothing more. Despite several events.

"Sakura-chan! Come for your tri- daily visit?"

Sakura frowned. "Naruto-kun you know its only once every other day."

Naruto put on his fox grin "Yea, but lets not forget who gave you level 4 clearance."

Sakura laughed at him "You gave me nothing baka. Im head of the medical staff and your assistant, I have the same clearance as you."

"Ah, but lets not forget who gave you that position." his smile grew wider. "I think you owe me something for that!"

"Pervert. No way in hell are you getting me to do that." her cheeks flushed red on her angry face.

Naruto laughted. "Look who's the pervert! I was only thinking about you joining me at a restaurant I was going to go to right now." _God why do I do this to myself. She's not going to say yes, she never does._

"Ichiraku's is not a restaurant Naruto-kun. But sure ill go, just wait for me outside."

_WAIT, WHAT? Crap I almost yelled that. _"Um, ok ill be waiting."Naruto said, slightly confused, but still screaming 'YES' in his head.

"But its not a date, were just having dinner. As friends."

"Right!" he replied with his fox grin _Of fucking course it isn't. I knew it was too good to be true._

Naruto sauntered off up the staircase and outside of the building, leaving Sakura to talk with Saskue, who was very amused at the situation that had just unfolded in front of him.

_Why do I even try. All she does is obsess over Sasuke, for what reasons escape me. He literally stabbed her in the back, but she still wants to be with him? I do not get women at all. She was 12. It was a crush, get over it! Theres someone here who would gladly stay by your side no matter what happened, and no way in hell would I leave you, even if you tried to push me away, and Kami knows youve tried that multiple times over the years Sakura-chan..._

A few minutes later Naruto had made up his mind. He didnt want to go anymore. Sakura stepped outside and looked his way and smiled.

"Ready to go Naruto-kun?"

"Actually Sakura-chan I'm really tired from today, I had a lot to deal with. I think Im just gonna head home, eat some instant ramen then just crash." _No way in shit am I gonna hang around, feeling like a dumbass and end up paying for both of us despite the fact that this isnt a date when it damn well should be. Id rather drink alone until I pass out, which I will when I get home, but you arent gonna know that._

"Are you sure? I come cook something for you if you want."

Naruto twitched _SOLD!_ "If you want Sakura-chan, I dont have much at home though."

"That's ok, I'm a decent cook"

"Coulda fooled me." Naruto chuckled.

"What was that?" Sakura said with a death grin.

"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto shouted as he sped off towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2 Oops Part 2

I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

**Chapter 2: Oops part II**

Naruto unlocked his door and threw his keys onto the table at the entrance. He stripped off his cloak and jacket and put them on the hook above the side table in the manner in which he was accustomed. Sakura entered quietly and began observing the apartment that was Naruto's home for the first time. It was on the small side, but it was probably because it was how Naruto was used to living. The contemporary design of the newly refurbished home definitely made Sakura feel at ease.

"Bathroom's upstairs, first door on your right If you need it." Naruto said as he began to take off his pants.

"Naruto-kun what in the hell are you doing!" Sakura screamed.

He looked down then back up at her. "Sorry Sakura-chan I'm just used to stripping when I come home."

"Well thats fine and all, but I really dont wanna see your junk right now."

"Oh ok. Later then?" he chuckled

"Shut it Naruto-kun or you wont get children."

Naruto defensively turned to the side and put his hands over his balls.

"Relax Skaura-chan It was only my boxers, nothing you havent seen before." he was too tired to care. At least he didnt lie to her entirely.

By now Sakura's eyes were glued to his crotch. It's not that she wanted to, it was just instinct.

"Just pull them up please!" She implored, hoping he hadnt noticed her staring. Nartuo just shrugged and pulled the pants up from his ankles. Regaining her composure and moving the blood away from her face, she moved towards the kitchen.

"So Naruto-kun what do you have for cooking materials?"

"Um, some noodles, like a kilogram of pork, broth, veggies..."

"So stuff to make Ramen." se said dejectedly.

"Well you know me." Naruto said trying to hide the resentmaent in his voice at her tone as he laid down on the couch.

"Then itll be like 30 minutes for me to cook everything."

"That's fine Sakura-chan." He said as he sighed, relaxing from his day.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Why do you only have alcohol to drink?"

_Shit! I hadnt' thought about how to explain that to her... she can't know I drink every night she'd kill me!...got it!_

"I just usually drink water at home and buy other stuff when im out. The sake is for guests and parties and stuff." _Can't let her in my room then, too many bottles._

"Oh ok then." Sakura said in a content tone.

"Youre welcome to have some if you like though."Naruto stated simply.

"I will with dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yea? Im making a meal for us?"

"Oh... I thought you were gonna make it and go, youre usually busy."

"I promised I would eat with you silly and I will. Like a certain amazing ninja, I also keep my promises." She smiled at him from behind the kitchen counter.

Naruto smiled back at her, but didnt reply. It hurt him. He didnt keep his promise. He didnt bring Sasuke back. He came back on his own, and for what? Sakura was still just as obsessed with him as ever. It didnt change anything like he had hoped. Naruto didnt say anything for the rest of the half hour besides an occasional 'yes' or 'no' and stared up at the infinitely interesting ceiling.

He jumped when Sakura put her hand on his shoulder and looked in his eyes.

"Didnt you hear me? I said dinner's ready." she repeated with a worried look

"Oh. Yea." he stated and got up to sit across from her at the table in the kitchen.

Sakura opened the bottle of sake and poured for both of them, Naruto downing his cup in all of one second, much to the suprise of Sakura. As If knowing her question, Naruto stated. "Kyuubi makes it like 50 times harder for me to get drunk, so im used to the stuff. You know my stamina." Sakura nodded. He was lying to her all over the place tonight. Kyuubi did nothing in the area of alcohol, he was just used to it. He spaced out for quite a while.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Yea. Im just tired from today I had to set up a lot of things for tomorrow."

"Yea I understand, you have been busy."

An eerie silence hung in the apartment while the two ate. Naruto desperately tried to find something to talk about.

"So what did you and Sasuke talk about after I left?"

"Oh. That."

_Awesome. One of three options. a) I just made her feel like shit because she confessed her love to him for like the 20th time this month and `he of course, being all kinds of douche-baggery that he is rejected her. b) she shared something with Sasuke that I'm not supposed to know, and will either stop talking to me or hit me. Or c) how sasuke is executioner now, and I havent informed her of it yet._

"We talked about you mostly." she said with semi-forced neutrality.

"Oh about how sasuke's executioner tomorrow and the massive amounts of work I had to put in to get it to happen?"

"You WHAT!" Sakura stood up quickly which knocked her chair over and threw Naruto out of his.

Naruto's face was still however passive, despite being knocked over. He had no energy to fake his usual emotions. "Sakura-chan its the last thing he has to do to be at peace with his past, and the least I could do its give him the opportunity."

Sakura was standing over him now, glaring down at him, legs on both sides of his torso. Naruto's eyes drifted down to the wonderful veiw of her crotch and inwardly smiled to himself. Naruto prayed she didnt notice him.

"You really are the best friend somebody could ask for you know that? When are you gonna put yourself first for a change?" She smiled and his eyes traveled back up to her face. He grinned his fox grin and picked himself off the floor and resumed his meal. Its continued on like that for the next few hours, long after the meal was over. They sat there finishing the bottle of sake, talking about everything and anything. The thought that Sakura still had not answered his question laid in the back of his mind however, but he didnt want to dampen the mood.

Sakura looked at the clock. "11 already? Geez Naruto-kun you sure can keep a girl busy."

He laughed at the inuendo. "I suppose you gotta get home then?"

"If I must" she said playfully.

"Alright let me get my cloak and we can go."

Sakura pouted. "Naruto-kun I'm 20 not 5, I can walk myself home."

Naruto gave a chuckle at her comment. "Sakura-chan, you're strong, but not invincible. There are a lot of creeps out at this time of night, and it doesn't help that you're drunk."

"I am not drunk." Sakura moved towards the door.

"Sakura-chan thats the door to the pool area, out is over here."

Naruto doubled over in laughter as his teamate lit up red, and she quickly turned and began pacing.

"I knew that, I'm just pacing waiting for you."

"Sure Sakura-chan, sure."

Naruto snickered at he held the door for his teamate.

Minutes later they were at Sakura's apartment door, saying their goodbyes.

"Remember to be at the Hokage tower for 8 Sakura-chan, we have papers to collect before heading off to the execution grounds so that it may begin on schedule." Naruto was showing his business side.

Sakura sighed at him. "Honestly Naruto-kun I'm more worried about you being there on time. In fact I'll beat you there."

"Is that so? Then if I win next time we have dinner here."

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll do anything you want for a week!" he smiled his fox grin.

"Deal!" She turned to put the key in her door and Naruto knew their time was over.

"Good night then Sakura-chan! See you bright and early tomorrow! I love you."

His eyes widened in recognition of what had just come out of his mouth as he stared at her back. He didnt even mean to say it, he just did. She turned and said the same to him, but not in they way he wanted it to sound.

"Love you too Naruto-kun!" she smiled "see you in the morning, If this hangover im gonna have doesnt kill me first!"

She had made a joke out of it. Well thats all his feelings were anyways, right? A terrible joke. She had even laughed. Naruto went to go home a blank and depressed look on his face, hurt and more confused as ever.

**Well! I was certainly surprised to get positive reviews so early! I actually have quite a bit of this story written on paper, and am transferring it to documents, so i should have a lot of updates in this first week, then regular updates from there. I have like 2 and 1/2 chapters on paper. 'Oops' was originally one chapter, but I split it up into 2 since it was so long. Chapter 2 should be about the same length tho.**

**Next time: Severance of life and heart**


	3. Chapter 3 Severance of Life and Heart I

I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does, and also my balls for his story telling abilities.

_Italics: thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Severance of Life and Heart I**

Naruto awoke groggily, groaning as the blaring sound of his alarm clock entered his ears. He did NOT want to get up, especially today with all the chaotic thoughts swirling around in his head. Hell it took him forever just to fall asleep.

_What the hell was that last night? Did she mean it? Did she think I meant it? What the hell am I gonna do when I confront her today? Either she forgets or I risk our friendship. I lose both ways. Why am I always in these positions? I'm the Hokage for Kami's sake._

Naruto laid still in his bed for a few more minutes arms spread out looking up at the ceiling debating what to do when the inevitable awkward situation arose. Finally when the numbers on the clock read 7:00, he forced himself up and glanced around his room. The light penetrating through the windows made odd shapes on the floor, and cast eerie shadows as it his solid objects.

"Mornings need to fall in a hole and never get out..." he mumbled as he shuffled his way to the bathroom. When he turned on the florescent light he forced his eyes closed to stop the painful light from entering his eyes. Gradually he squinted less and less, allowing minimal light to enter and reducing the pain so early in the morning. He didn't need any more pain then he knew he was going to experience today. He turned on the shower and stripped off his boxers, and casually looked into his mirror. He honestly thought sometimes that his father was staring back at him. His eyes were fixed yet distant, his muscles had become toned as a result of rigorous training. The usual light that adorned him though, had vanished. His eyes no longer sparkled like they did, and his happy demeanor had vanished. He wished he could blame it entirely upon being tied up and stressed with his position as Hokage, but he knew for sure that the ambiguity of his and Sakura's relationship was taking a definite toll on him.

He only wished his father was around to help him sort out this mess.

Naruto stepped into the shower and immediately rand his hand through his hair carrying water with it. He placed his other hand on the shower wall to steady himself. His chaotic thoughts once again plagued his mind.

_What the hell am I even supposed to do..._

A knock came from the door downstairs.

_Why is it always when I'm in the fucking shower?_ "COMING!" he yelled as he quickly covered himself up with a towel and rushed downstairs. His slack look turned into surprise when he saw who it was.

"Sakura-chan." he sated flatly.

"Uh, hi Naruto-kun" she managed to get out redness flushing to her cheeks at the essentially naked man in front of her. "I was just coming to see if you were ready yet and to give you this..." Sakura held out a thermos for him to take.

Naruto reached out questioningly and pondered at the contents of the thermos.

"Sakura-chan whats in here? Its a little early for ramen, even for me. Sakura-chan?"

Sakura however had not heard a single word he had just said.

"The towel...it...fell." she stated, flabbergasted, trying to avert her eyes but could not look away.

Naruto followed to where her eyes were looking. She was staring intently at his penis, which was out in the breeze thanks to a certain loose towel, which was now sitting by his feet. Naruto scrambled to pick up the towel and to cover himself, but he wasn't thinking along the lines of embarrassment.

_Great. Just what I need. Another variable to throw into the mix of the mystery that is how she feels._

He pulled the towel up and quickly changed the subject.

"What are you even doing here Sakura-chan? We do have a bet, in case you forgot because you were drunk last night." Naruto smiled, trying to brush off the awkwardness of the situation

Sakura pouted. "I-I know, but I wanted to give you some of my hot chocolate, and besides, I think ill win, considering that you're not even dressed yet."

"Oh believe me Sakura-chan, Ill still beat you" He grinned widely and shut the door, leaving Sakura completely bewildered and slightly warm.

Sakura opened the doors to the Hokage's office. Sure enough Naruto was there, sipping from the Thermos, laughing at the face she was making.

"Sakura-chan your face is priceless!" He was desperately holding onto the desk trying not to fall on the floor.

"W-wha... H-ho... How in the hell did you get here before me!"

"Hirashin no Jutsu Sakura-chan. It's me, come on."

"Since when did you learn that?"

"A while back, before I even became Hokage, I've just never had a use for it other then races like these, since there haven't exactly been large scale battles I can take part in."

"Oh." Sakura lowered her head.

_Oh crap. The 4th war definitely took a toll on her. Especially the battle between me and Sasuke. I shouldn't have said that._

"S-sorry Sakura. I know how much it hurts."

She shook her head. "No. You're right, it definitely hurts, but its something I've just gotta deal with you know?"

There was an extremely long pause. Naruto desperately wanted to break the silence, but couldn't find the words. So he just stood there, dumbly.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Sakura said, dropping the honorific.

_Oh shit here it comes. Not cool, not cool!_

"Did I happen to say anything...weird... last night?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Uh... well..." Naruto was flustered. He tried enormously to find the correct words to remedy the situation without hurting her.

"W-Well you said that you... well you said you loved me. Although to be fair I did say it first... b-but I meant as a friend, you know he-he..."

_Fuck. Way to be Naruto. Run away again and don't confront the situation at hand. Dammit._

"Oh, well I meant it as a response to you, ya know, not like I LOVE you or anything, but like as a friend, like you said. Frankly I had hoped you were too drunk and didn't remember, because I didn't really feel like explaining it. I guess I'm lazy like that, eh?" She chuckled at her own words.

Naruto wanted to break something. He thought she was lying to his face, hell he was almost certain of it. But the nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him he was wrong. She didn't like him like that. She never had. Even way back in Iron country it was a lie so she could kill Sasuke on her own and keep him out of the way. She was crazy about him. That wasn't going to change. For any reason. Naruto had enough. He changed the subject.

"Well I still beat you here, so its dinner at your place next time. Now lets collect the papers and head out, I have to inform you of some things before we reach the execution grounds."

They made their way through the main housing district of Konoha, strolling the streets leisurely, avoiding eye contact, but Naruto didn't care right now, there was business to be done.

"Sakura how do you think I was able to get Sasuke position as executioner?"

She thought for a second. "Honestly, I have no clue. It seems like something the council would be extremely cautious of. I thought he would be executed by now."

"Well Sakura-chan, they were." Sakura looked at him puzzlingly. "I had to cut a deal with them in order to get this for Sasuke. Its extremely risky and it could very well be the death of him."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and pain spread about them. Naruto loathed that look when it was directed towards Sasuke, but he pretended not to notice.

"I told the council that if he kills them, then he may be put up for execution immediately."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. "How could you so easily throw him to the wolves like that! You know hell want to kill them! You're essentially sending him to his death!" she half yelled, turning a few heads as they passed by.

Naruto ignored her comment on the outside but his insides were turning, hurting from her comments. Of course she would voice so much concern. Why wouldn't she? Thankfully he was prepared for this and kept his cool.

"If Sasuke does not kill them, he is put at my side as a guard, but will still be under surveillance for three months."

"What makes you think he wont kill them?"

"I don't. He probably will. But I'm hoping to god some of the things I've told him over the years have sunk in. otherwise, he stands no chance. By the way he's been acting since being in prison and having us visit him, hes got about a 15% chance of living."

Naruto ducked and avoided the chakra infused fist that came flying his way. He knew she would act like this. He caught the second one and brought Sakura in close so their bodies were nearly touching, and cast a hard eye down on her.

Sakura was infuriated. "How could you kill him! He's been getting better! Back to what he used to be I've talked to him I know! At least let him know whats going on!"

Naruto tried to ignore the tears that were streaming down her face to no avail. "If I do that then the situation is off. Id think you of all people would have better faith in him then that." He retained his hard look as her eyes shot up to his and stayed there.

_Oh Kami look away! Please! Crap were so close, if I could just lean down... No! No! This isn't right.. not now. We can't I have to keep focused on the task at hand._

Naruto stepped back. "Sakura-chan we're going to be late. Here let me carry you ill get us there quickly."

Without waiting for a response, he picked her up bridal style and threw his kunai as far as he could down the street and repeated the process until they reached the execution grounds.

**I know M terrible. I'm splitting this chapter up into two pieces as well. Originally it was about this long, but I added so much to it while writing that it became reaaaaally long. Also I will never be telling the story from Sakura's perspective, because honestly I don't know that side of the relationship. I identify so much with Naruto that I know how he would act or think on the inside, so ill be writing through his brain. Sakura I just don't know. However Naruto isn't going to be happy with the outcome of the next chapter. MUAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**Next Chapter: part II**


	4. Chapter 4 Severance of Life and Heart II

**Note: sorry I havent been updating. I usually write when I'm distressed and I'm not gonna lie my life has been pretty good so far up until now, and my friend came home from marine bootcamp last week so I've been spending time with him. Most of you are probably going to hate me for this chapter, but I promise to keep it short.**

_Italics : thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Severance of Life and Heart II**

Naruto and Sakura landed gracefully at the execution grounds. Sasuke was not far in the distance, both blindfolded and chained because his handlers feared every aspect of that man's body. It seemed as if Sasuke was the one scheduled for execution as opposed to the two that were being led onto the plot that was designated as the final place for rouges and criminals.

There was nothing special about the execution grounds, it was only a small area of land surrounded by a set of bleachers on each side and a seat for the Hokage at the front, however it was in poor condition, for rarely did the Hokage go to executions, but today was a special day. The plot in the middle was barren and devoid of grass. Just dirt that had been tinted a crimson hue from all the blood spilled on it. Its ugliness reflected the ones who had stood upon it and those that will stand upon it.

"Sakura-chan go have a seat in the bleachers if you would like, I need to ask Sasuke a few things before we begin."

Sakura nodded, but kept a blank somber stare, evidence that she was too busy in thought to even process the world around her.

"Hello Sasuke. Are you ready for your task today?" Naruto questioned as he waved off Sasuke's handlers.

"I suppose as ready as Ill ever be." Sasuke stated flatly.

"Good we have Kusanagi here if you wish to use it, of course if you choose your hands teme thats fine too."

"Did you just call me teme, dobe?"

"Hell this is a big moment for you right? I mean if I were to have it my way no one would be executed, but sometimes I guess things need to happen regardless of this cycle of hatred." Naruto tried his best to drop the hint without giving himself away fully, which was becoming increasingly hard.

"I do dobe, but sometimes people have to die, for whatever reason. And I think Ill go with Kusanagi." Sasuke said with a hard gaze fixed on Naruto. Naruto sighed inwardly, then handed Sasuke his katana. "Good luck teme. Remember you have to say a few words before you start. Oh and if you try to leave ill kill you, almost forgot to tell you that." Naruto said with a smile lighting his face.

Sasuke laughed, "Right dobe id like to see you try." And with that the both parted ways, one to his chair, the other to his place in the decaying piece of land, where he stood in the middle of the two former advisory members, who were bound to the ground by chains.

Sasuke cleared his throat and looked around. Not many familiar faces were around, mostly those of the old generation. He spotted Kakashi and Yamato and a few other ANBU he had come across and recognized by chakra signature, however no one wore masks. He circled his gaze to the other set of benches, where he saw Sakura sitting with her eyes fixed on him with a sad gaze. Among her was Shikamaru and Neji, both who did not seem like they were happy to see him. He turned to face Naruto and began.

"I realize most of you dont want me saying this, but I personally don't give a damn what you think. My fellow Konoha ninja, These two war mongers before me have committed a terrible crime, both against me and my clan, as well as the entire village. As I'm sure you're all aware these two, along with Danzo, whom I had the pleasure of killing, and the Third Hokage sent out an order for my clan to be annihilated. Not only was this order sent out, but it was given to my own brother, Itachi Uchiha, who was forced to kill every single person he grew up with, he cherished, and those he loved. All because there were rumors that the clan was planning a Coup de Etat on the Hokage and the leaders of the village at that time. The were of course rumors spread by Madara Uchiha, who had lead the Kyuubi, who is also sitting with us today, to Konoha, along with many other acts to destroy this village. So is it safe to say my clan was decimated for no reason? I think so. I watched my brother die by my hands. I watched as his pain flushed over me. I saw the mixed emotions of anger, suffering, sadness, and happiness in his eyes. These two deserve to die for what they did. Some of you might have qualms about that, but I assure you. I have none." Sasuke paused to look up at Naruto who was sitting lax in his chair, eyes fixed upon the Uchiha, sadness twinkling in them. "However." Naruto's eyes widened as he sat up. "A ninja once told me that there is a cycle of hatred in this world. I have been in the cogs of that cycle, running it, making it spin. By killing someone, the hatred continues, and someone will come after the killer for revenge, them someone else will die. And it will continue for a very long time, almost forever, until someone takes all the hatred in themselves. That is exactly what my Hokage has done. And that is what I will do." Sasuke sheathed Kusanagi, and looked Naruto square in the eye. "I will not kill these people today Naruto. The way I see it theyre going to die of old age soon anyways, and it would be much more fun to see them rotting tin the cells next to me." he said with a smirk.

Naruto was beaming inwardly stood up and spoke to Sasuke. "Thats too bad Sasuke Uchiha, because youre no longer incarcerated."

Sasuke's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "What did you say dobe?"

"This was a test that the council and I set up for you. If you did kill them, you would be executed next week, if you didn't, all charges are dropped and you become one of my advisors." The entire crowd gasped, and some protested.

"Hokage-sama, youre suggesting this criminal be at your side? Thats absurd!"

"Quiet, I know what im doing, and itd be nice to have my brother at my side again." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, who was still in shock.

"Dobe..."

"Come on Sasuke, lets go to prison we have some paperwork to fill out."

Later that night, all of team seven was assembled at a bar. Sasuke and sakura were talking over at a table, and Naruto was talking to Kakashi who were sitting by the bar.

"Hey Sensei, you think I did the right thing? By letting him come back without easing him into it. I mean look people still are looking at him funny, some even glare at him, and I know what thats like."

"I think you did Naruto, and look over there it looks like he doesn't seem to mind, he probably doesnt notice anyways, and its not like anyone will approach him while youre around, and when hes alone im sure youll hear about it."

"Thats just it though, Im not sure he will tell me if people are bothering him, hes kind of prideful that way."

"Well whatever the case, It'll work itself out in the end. Now if youll excuse me I definitely need to accuaint myself with thse wonderful ladies over there..."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei but Im not getting you again if you get stuck at some random chick's house."

Kakashi chuckled then sauntered his way over to a group of women. Naruto turned his attention over to Sakura, who had been talking with Sasuke all night. She was always smiling, and Sasuke even smiled occasionally too.

_Theyre probably catching up, the havent really been in contact for a while, meeting through steel bars isnt exactly contact._

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?"

Naruto was thinking to hard to hear the person right next to him.

"Hey! Im talking to you!"

Naruto turned to see hazel eyes staring at him. The girl's green hair reached to her shoulder blades and was rather unruly. He gave her a quick look over, her breasts were full, which he noted right away, although she didnt have much of an ass. He gave her a 6-7, which was fine by him.

"Sure why not. Im-"

"Naruto I know. Youre still wearing your Hokage robes, although im sure I could recognize your blond hair anywhere."

Naruto chuckled. "Yea im sure you could... uh, Im sorry what was your name?"

"Yukino."

"Well Yukino, I hope your wallet is big if your buying, Im kind of a heavyweight."

"I said one drink. Not for the rest of the night." her face grew hard, but Naruto noted it was still kind of comical.

"Alright then, suprise me."

The two chatted for the next hour, Yukino mostly asking Naruto questions about his job. Thats when he realized she was nothing but another fangirl, her approach was just different. Naruto kept checking in on Sakura, glancing over to see how she was doing.

Then he saw it. Sakura leaned in and kissed Sasuke. His heart shattered then and there, and his demeanor turned dark. Naruto then just stared at the counter in front of him for the rest of the night, ignoring Yukino to the point where she just left, and warding off any other advances from other girls.

Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. "What is it Sakura-chan." Naruto questioned, not bothering to turn around.

"I came to tell you that Sasuke-kun and I are dating! Isn't that wonderful Naruto?" His honorific was gone. Nothing had changed did it? He turned and summoned all his might to smile and say "Thats great Sakura-chan! Im gonna get going now." he tossed the money for his drinks in the counter and got up, motioning his way through crowds towards the exit, not even hearing a goodbye on his way out.

**Im prepared for the hate. SasuxSaku in a NaruxSaku story? Wtf is that shit! Dont fret, im keeping it short and theyre be a time skip for next chapter. Them going out is crucial for the story thats all.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rain and the New Year

**Note: you know, when I started writing this chapter, I had a few people under the "sloppy seconds" category. Now it seems like everyone, so let me clarify something for all of you. You do NOT know how the story will end up and you do NOT get to judge it before you've even read the important parts. Naruto DOES have self respect and will not just bow down to Sakura. This story is just as much about her development as his. Let me ask all of you a question. When has Sakura ever been concrete in her thinking as far as the relationship in the storyline? NEVER. She does not know what she wants, at least not yet, and shes torn. So you all need to be a little bit patient and not spew out every word that comes into your brains, and stop complaining about every little thing. Its my story and don't tell me that you know it better then I do. Rage moment over.**

**without any further delay:**

**Chapter 5: Rain and the New year **

It had been several months since that day. Not a day had gone by where Naruto didn't think of the look on her face when she had told him. Nor could he forget when she said she loved him. He felt a mixture of pain for himself, and happiness for Sakura. He kept informing himself that if she was happy he would be happy. Naruto did his best to keep true to that. When she asked his opinions on a problem or a bump in Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship, he would kindly answer, trying to give the best advice he could even though he really had no idea what he was talking about. But he did it for her. Recently, however he had noticed that subconsciously he had been attempting to drive them apart ever so slightly and putting the thorns of doubt into Sakura's mind. Its not as if he was plotting for it, it just happened, like his mind automatically knew what to do to get Sakura back. It didn't surprise him either, he hadn't done anything selfishly for a long while. It was for her. It was always for her.

It was December, and it was Konoha's rainy season. Naruto glanced out the window at the gray sky, and his heart reached out to the familiar color. Lately Naruto had become more and more engrossed in his work, and rarely hated the thought of paperwork. It kept his mind busy, and he welcomed that. He was almost lost in the gray clouds when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Sakura-chan." he said flatly. He would have welcomed any emotion towards her, even if it was hatred. He felt that initially, but he had come to terms with it. He had also been happy at one point, but that remained to be seen anymore as well. _Its not like I don't feel anything, _he noted to himself _its just that I want to keep everything hidden from her so I don't screw what she has up. Shes been through a lot already, and if this is what she thinks would make her happy its not my place to take it away. But I sincerely think I know better then her in this situation._

"How did you know it was me Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan I've been here long enough to know how everyone knocks before they come into this room. Sasuke uses the front of his had to knock and does it once, firmly. Yamato and Sai are very similar, front hand, knock three times, but the weight they do it with differs. You are the only one important to me that uses the back of your had to knock, and you do it three times. And well, Kakashi-sensei doesn't use the door." Naruto chuckled at his last statement as he imagined his teacher hopping up to the window in this weather, drenched through to his Icha Icha Paradise, surly from being all wet.

"I see." Naruto knew Sakura had felt that they had drifted apart, and she wasn't terribly off base. But he had done it to not screw anything up for her, because the last thing he needed was for her to be mad at him.

"Sakura-chan you know whatever is bothering you, you cant tell me." Naruto said as he put down his pen and actually looked at her for the first time since she had come in the room.

"Well... Sasuke has been really distant lately and we've been fighting more and more and every time we do even if hes wrong he wont admit it."

"Hes prideful you know that."

"Yea but its like, seriously. Sometimes I'm right too and I have the right to an opinion as well. I am human."

"Well maybe he's hurting from this too."

"If he is he sure as hell doesn't show it. And for some reason he has a problem with me talking to you all the time about everything. Even though I told him from the very start that were really close and share practically everything."

"I can see how he wouldn't like it. And I can see why you're upset." Naruto picked up his pen again.

_I swear I'm gonna break if this goes on. Every time she comes in here I just want to yell at her for not looking at the one person that been there all this time, that's done everything. Look at her today, I mean come on, how much more perfect could you get..._

"Listen Sakura I know this is a tough time and all, but I really have a lot to do today, I have several rouge nin that need to be taken care of, relations with Ame to go over before I make my trip next week, I have to update the bingo book, meet with the council in an hour and then go meet Kakashi-sensei for dinner tonight. Not that you're not my first priority Sakura-chan but in this case I really need to put this conversation on hold."

"I understand Naruto." Sakura mumbled looking down at her feet.

"Hey, don't be like that you know that under any other circumstances I would most definitely drop everything, but there's just too much to do, I'm sorry."

"Mhm."

"Tell you what, whenever the next day is that it stops raining I have to make a trip to the academy. Come with me then and well talk. Hows that?"

"Its the rainy season Naruto."

"Yea but hey, things gotta get better some time right?" Naruto said with a smile on his face, displaying happiness on the outside, but masking the gravity of what his words were really referring to.

"I suppose you're right." Sakura stopped for a moment to take in everything her Hokage had said. "You're leaving for Ame? You never told me this."

"Oh yea. Their new Kage came in recently and I'm trying to assist her, getting all set up with the ninja alliance and all."

"And I'm not coming with you?"

"Not this time. Shikamaru and Kiba are actually."

"Only you three? Are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Sakura-chan someone once told me 'I'm 20 not 5', well, in this case 21 not 5, but still I can take care of myself. You know that."

"Ill be worrying about you, you know."

Naruto smiled, a real smile, for the first time in a while. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now I don't mean to push you out, but I really do have to get down to work." he said as he feigned being infinitely interested in the papers in front of him. Sakura excused herself, and as soon as she left Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed deeply.

"You can come out now Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi hopped onto the window ledge, thoroughly soaked from the rain outside.

"Seriously how long do you guys have to talk I was waiting there for quite a while."

Naruto snickered slightly at his Sensei's displeasure. "Just tell me the report Kakashi-sensei."

"Well two of the three missing nin have been caught, Suna paid the bounty to me and Yamato and I was wondering where the remaining 86 percent would be going to, since both of us are getting 7 percent for the job."

"Kakashi-sensei you know commission is 5 percent, don't try to weasel this one out of me, besides the pay for the mission will more then cover that anyways. As for the money, The housing district needs a few repairs, our orphanage system still needs its monthly check, 10 percent will go to our research and development team, as usual, and the academy needs new floorboards, so I think that's just about everything right? The pay was 300000 ryo correct? 150 per head?"

"Correct Hokage-sama."

"Good then."

"She's still got you doesn't she." Kakashi said looking at the door Sakura had exited through.

"More then you'll ever know." Naruto said without looking up or skipping a beat.

"You think she'll ever figure it out?"

"She might as well be the only one who doesn't know. Or maybe she does and just doesn't want to confront it. Who knows."

"Well I'm praying every day. For both of you. I know all of you, and Sasuke and Sakura just aren't mean to be."

"Thanks sensei it means a lot. Take a few days, you've been working too hard lately. Avoiding Shizune again?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Whatever. You're the one that's going to have to answer to Tsunade when she gets back in a month."

"I REALLY pray I get things worked out by then." Kakashi laughed and then jumped out the window towards the housing district, and Naruto looked back out the window, seeing a small patch of blue, far off into the distance among all of the clouds and rain.


	6. Chapter 6 Away in the Rain

**Sorry I havent updated in so long, for those who like the story. Life gets in the way sometimes. I respond very well to positive reenforcement though, so please review if you like it XD**

**Part of this chapter taking so long was I had 3 routes to go with. I had written the first one, but at the end it just didnt seem to fit so I scrapped it, and I didnt even get through the second one. So third times the charm!**

Chapter 6: Away in the Rain

Naruto entered his hotel after the long meeting with Amekagure. Its new leader was most certainly not the most experienced in the area, but then again neither was he when he took the job. Shikamaru had stayed behind to set up tactical locations for outposts, Kiba had knocked out as soon as his head had hit the pillow, evident by the loud snoring coming from next door.

Naruto hung up his soggy coat and had just stepped passed the entry way, when a light knock came on his door. Confused, Naruto peered through the peephole, and looked upon the new Amekage, much to his surprise.

"Amekage-sama. What a pleasant suprise. Can I do something for you?"

"Please Uzumaki-sama call me Hiruza. I havent really gotten used to being in the position of power yet."

Naruto laughed. "Yea that sounds like me when I first took the job. Very well Hiruza-chan, I will request that you call me Naruto as well, since we're not going by formalities." he said as he brought about his famous wide grin.

"I think I can do that."

"So what brings you here then? Surely you didnt come to just say hello?"

"Well I wanted to thank you in person for all of the things youve done for this village. Im afraid I really wouldn't have made it this far without you, and your wonderful military."

"Please, dont thank just me. Hell I wouldn't thank just me. Im really nothing without my friends, and..." His mind faded back to home for a second. _How are things going Sakura-chan? Do you miss me? I can really imagine you doing so. But at the same time I cant imagine you not._ His mind was conflicted, to say the least.

"And?" She said with a smile.

"Oh sorry haha, kinda spaced there. And the people who have supported me my whole ninja carrier."

"Who is she?"

Naruto was taken aback. "W-what do you mean Hiruza-chan?"

"Come off it Naruto-sama. I may be the leader of this village, but I am first and foremost a woman. Your whole affect screams that there is someone on your mind."

"Its... Its a very long story."

"I have time."

Naruto let out a chuckle. "Not nearly enough time."

Hiruza huffed and barged into Naruto's room, much to his dismay.

"H-hey! What do you think youre doing?"

"I am NOT leaving until you answer me. Who is she?"

Naruto switched tactics. "Why are you so interested huh? Trying to find out if Im single?"

Hiruza laughed. "Naruto-sama I think that a Kage dating another Kage is a little out of the question dont you? Im asking because youre helping me so much, trying to help you with your woman issues is the least I can do." She stated, one hand resting on her hips, her foot tapping out of impatience.

Sighing, Naruto gave up. "Its my friend slash teammate slash assistant slash I dont know what else. Its like were really close and I try to be supportive

of her and her decisions, but at the same time I know she has no idea what shes doing. Its like shes stuck being 13 years old because she never got to confront her emotions of someone that had left and has come back recently. And our relationship is so ambiguous that she doesn't know what she wants. I mean Its not like I can tell her that she doesn't know what her heart wants. At this point I think its better to just let things work themselves out."

"So you've loved this girl for a long time, supported her, comforted her,and are watching her date someone else with a smile?"

"Yea pretty much."

"Are you an idiot?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto questioned as he was brought back from his pensive state.

"This girl either is working her emotions out, or shes trying to get your attention. If its the former, then you might as well try to force your hand anyways. Any thinking girl would kill to have someone like you by their side."

"But that's just it... I don't really know if she is thinking. Well, thinking correctly at least. Plus even when I try to talk to her about it, words come out wrong and I end up offending her and getting hit. I'm not so great with words."

Hiruza put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, having to reach up quite a distance to do so. "If you know what you feel in your heart Naruto-sama, then I believe that your message will come across one way or another. Bad things can happen to good people all the time right?" Hiruza wore a smile reminiscent of Naruto's fox smile, comforting and warm.

"Thanks Hiruza. You made me feel a bit better. To be honest however, I don't think I can confront Sakura on our relationship until she is single again, I don't think its right to do so, even if her choice in boyfriends is, less then desirable."

"Sakura? As in Sakura Haruno? The medic that passed Tsunade-sama?"

"The very same. Why?"

"Nothing." Hiruza chuckled. "You sure know how to pick them Naruto-sama, you have a real dynamo on your hands. Still..."

"Still?"

"Naruto." Hiruza said flatly, dropping honorifics "Mostly everyone in this land knows about the tale of team seven. Now you said Sakura Haruno is dating Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes I did."

"Then Sakura is most definitely confused. Speaking as a woman. If a man kept his promise that he had held to his heart for, well, YEARS, then there is no way I would be able to not even think about said man in a romantic way. Especially if all his aspirations, everything he worked for, was for me..."

As Hiruza continued her gaze shifted to the floor, and her voice became inaudible.

"Hiruza-chan? Everything alright?" He asked, reaching out a hand towards his friend/confidant.

"Naruto-kun" She said her face still angled down. "I must admit I find you... irresistible, at this point in time. Tell me Naruto-kun. Do you find me...attractive?"

Naruto looked her over, noticing for the first time her figure which was indeed attractive. She was a petite woman, but only in stature. Her other features matched those of a full grown woman in the prime of her life. Without her Kage robes her perky, full breasts began to push themselves forward. Her hips created a mesmerizing dance from Hiruza shifting her weight back and forth in anticipation. Her legs were toned and flawless. If Naruto could see her ass he could guarantee it would match her legs.

"I'm sure that men would find you very attractive Hiruza-chan." Naruto said with a smile, desperately trying to avoid the impending situation.

"Well thank you Naruto." He sighed in relief. Hiruza took several steps toward the blonde.

"But that's not answering my question." Naruto inhaled again, as if trying to take back the breath he had just let out.

"Do YOU find me attractive Na-ru-to-Kun?" She breathed, lustful eyes looking up at him through her bangs.

_Stay calm... stay calm. She is very attractive, but... Sakura-chan. _Immediately his thoughts shifted to Sakura. Her smile, her warmth, her eyes. He wanted her so bad, and he was not about to mess that up. Naruto gave his definitive reply.

"Hiruza-chan. As attractive as you are, and how... frustrated as I am, I cannot give in to you. I love Sakura-chan, and if what you say is true, then somewhere inside her, she loves me. And I'm not going to risk that by sleeping with another woman, despite how enticing she is."

Hiruza took a few steps back, her gaze shifted back to the floor.

"Hiruza-chan? I'm sorry if I-"

"Good answer!"

Naruto jumped back in surprise. "Wha?"

"Silly Naruto-sama I was acting. You must really love her to be able to resist someone coming onto you so blatantly. Especially someone with this body." Hiruza moved towards the door to leave.

"So then you're not- you're not gonna- no lust?" Naruto stuttered.

"Ha-ha no Naruto. I'm into women anyway. Now get some rest! You have to go back to your village tomorrow. And remember what we talked about. If you have any other questions then write me! Ill be happy to respond!" She told him smiling as she closed the door.

"Shes into women huh? I almost wish had taken advantage of the situation now." He sighed "Sakura-chan... I hope we can work this out when we get back."

Naruto moved to the bathroom and took a very-very cold shower and relieve the tension of the night.

**Well that's it. Its a little shorter then I usually write, but I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things, and this seemed like a good place to end it. Anyways, Thanks for reading, and If you have the time review! If people tell me they like it it'll give me more of a reason to write more :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Return and Preparations

**Im not so sure some of you get what this story is about. I think youre too used to reading stories where Naruto and Sakura just magically get together, forgetting everything that they've been through and how much of an emotional impact that has on their relationship. Im not going to sit here and explain them to you, if you dot get it then you dont get my story. Im sorry but thats the way it is. It was put in the Hurt/Comfort category for a reason.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been encouraging me, and at the time of writing, 76 reveiws! Wow! Thanks a lot guys it means so much to me, plus it gives you guys a reward, cuz I update sooner :D**

**Anywho, I present:**

**Chapter 7: Return and Preparations**

Naruto stretched his arms out, relieving tension from his journey back from Amekagure. His thoughts were still pestering him, but he had to hold off on meeting with Sakura until his business as Hokage was done. He waved off Shikamaru and Kiba, telling each of them to get their well deserved rest. The journey, he admitted, was long, even for two ANBU captains.

On his way to the Hokage tower, he noticed that his face was starting to take shape in the mountain behind Konoha. It was both empowering, but also a little sad, for his father was only one space over, and its seemed the face he wore was ever proud of his son. Naruto reflected on his father. _Would he be proud? Would be be impressed with all I've accomplished?_ Naruto quickly shook these worries away, as he imagined Minato shoving a small blond child towards a small pink haired girl.

_Youre right dad. No sense in getting in my own way of what I want. _Naruto took one last look at his father's face engraved into the mountainside and entered the Hokage tower.

Inside he saw Sasuke in the waiting area, and a sudden flush of distaste and rage rushed into him.

"Hello dobe."

"Hi Sasuke." he said as he tried to rush past to his office, keeping the ever growing rage in check.

"Im sorry." Sasuke said kind of awkwardly, stuttering a bit as the words poured out of his mouth.

Naruto stopped, still not turning fully around, but tilting his head back so he could hear Sasuke more clearly.

"What did you say?"

"I said I was sorry, for all the pain I've caused you and Sakura, I know it doesnt really mean much now, after all is said and done, but I do mean it."

Naruto, while feeling a bit better was still torn. _There is one more thing teme. One. More. Thing. That you MUST apologize for._ But he could not ask that of his friend, he couldnt tell him how much he had been hurt. Not to Sasuke.

"Youre right." Naruto said as he turned around to face the former rogue nin. "It is to late. But youre still alive aren't you? I think thats evidence enough that we've forgiven you a long time ago."

Sasuke gave a sort of smirk. Naruto wasnt sure if it was out of happiness or mockery. "Thanks dobe, but theres one more thing."

Naruto said nothing and nodded his head as a go ahead.

"Sakura. I broke up with her, not a day ago. Shell probably be wanting to se-" But before Sasuke was finished, Naruto was gone. "-e...you..."

A flash of orange and black appeared outside of Sakura's apparment door. _Naruto_ he thought to himself, _please, PLEASE, don't screw this up._ He knocked twice on her door and waited for a response.

None came. He tried again. Again, nothing. The third time he hit the door once. Hard. From the other side of the door he heard a faint "Go away..."

His heart sank. The pain she was feeling echoed through him like a vicious drum beat. "Sakura-chan Its me, Naruto. I-I heard what happened. Sasuke said you probably wanted the see me..." The door lock unlatched and cracked open. "And what would he know about me." she snapped on the other side of the door. Naruto was taken aback, but stood his ground. "Well my guess is he was right since you opened the door." Sakura, with a half angry-half depressed face opened the door and waved him in.

"So tell me what happened." Naruto said as gingerly as possible while taking a seat on the couch.

"There isnt anything to tell Naruto. He broke up with me, thats it. Told me I wasnt the one to restore his clan. The end."

"Sakura.."

"No I dont want to hear it Naruto. Hes right. Im not good enough to be with him."

Naruto was on her in an instant. "Take it back." he asserted eyes flashing. Sakura felt an instant of fear then returned to her defiant self.

"No."

"Take it back!"

"Why Should I ?"

"Its not true. You are good enough. You've always been good enough. Look at you. Youve become a recluse over this? Thats not the Sakura I know. Youre letting him beat you by doing this. Come on we need to get you out of here. Let go somewhere to eat."

"Naruto its 11 at night no where is open."

"Not true. I know a place."

"Even if thats true Im not going any-" Sakura never got to finish. Naruto wasn't taking no for an answer. In an instant they were in front of Ichiraku's Ramen stand, with Naruto pushing Sakura inside.

"How dare you." She pouted.

"Its for your own good, plus ramen helps heal a broken heart. Trust me Ive learned that a lot over the years."

The two talked for 2 hours about the break up, what went wrong, what didnt work. The conclusion was basically this. "So Sasuke is basically a douche bag then?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yea that about sums it all up." Sakura said flatly.

"Hows your ramen?" Naruto said, looking at her barely touched bowl.

"Good enough."

"Eat you'll feel better." Naruto said pointing his chopsticks in her direction.

Sakura gave in and resumed eating her miso ramen.

"So have you heard about Sai's New year's party?"

"Mhm" sakura managed to get out between mouthfuls of noodles.

"Are you going?"

"I was going to but now I dont think I will."

"Ah I see. How long do you think this'll take?"

"How long what'll take." Sakura's voice dropped, as if daring him to say what she knew he was going to.

"Getting over Sasuke."

"I dont know Naruto." She said trying to close off the subject.

"Well why don't you just do it?" Naruto said, not picking up on the hints that were layed out before him. "I mean its like when I want to get something done I just kind of set my mind to it and get it done."

Sakura snapped. "You know what Naruto! Its not that simple! Alright? And if its so fucking simple to you, why dont you just get over me!"

Naruto froze. His body felt like it was shutting down. His heart hurt. A lot. His chopsticks dropped out of his hands and plopped into the bowl below. For 5 minutes he sat there, not able to do anything, paralyzed by his own pain. After that he managed to get out "Youre right."

Naruto put money on the table for both him and Sakura, and Sakura realising what she had done tried to stop him from leaving. "Oh god Naruto Im so sorry! I didnt mean..."

"Sakura-chan, dont worry about it. Ayame!" He called the the girl at the counter, "Please let Sakura have whatever she wants until she is ready to leave, and put it on my tab."

"Naruto I-

"Sakura don't worry about it. After all that's what friends are for right?" Naruto gave his fox grin, and bolted away, leaving Sakrua and entering the night, traveling towards the mountain where his father's face was no longer visible in the darkness.

**Aw man! Shit just got real. Dont worry guys, next chapter will make up for it I promise. Its, a little short I know, but this is where it has to end. Next chapter will be much much longer :)**


	8. A message

**A message to my faithful readers.**

I apologize for not keeping up with my story.

A lot has happened in my life, most of it not so great, but Im on the right path now so I feel confident in saying I will be back shortly.

I lost 2 hard drives as well, one of which had all my old files on it, so now I have to continue from scratch, instead of using the template I had in place for the next

chapter, so that will take a bit longer as well.

My point is, dont worry, _Dawn or Dusk_is FAR from over. I will have more on the way in due time, and I really appreciate those that went out of their way to inquire

about my story and how much they enjoyed it. Really, it means a lot.

So stay tuned~

John.


	9. Chapter 8 New Years Eve

**First off I want to thank everyone who has supported this story. Your reviews have honestly helped this story keep going, so thanks.  
><strong>

**In addition to this, I'm tired of having to explain the thought process behind Naruto because if you look back on the entire purpose of the Naruto series, it should painfully obvious. I also do not have the time or energy to explain what love is, so if you don't like it, then kindly keep it to yourself. Its hard enough to write this as it is.**

**Anyways, after a long interim, here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Dismal Celebration**

Naruto sat on top of the hokage monument as he watched the sun rise over the village. _His_ village. His face was being constructed next to Tsunade's, and while almost complete, he both loved and hated the attention it brought upon him. He had done so much, it seemed a shame for people to know him as just that face on the mountain.

His mind was hyperactive. His heart beat fast. His palms were sweaty. _No. There's no way I can get over her._ He thought._ I mean come on LOOK at her. We have so much history. TOO much history for me to just drop it. She is the only one for me. I could have had Hinata 1000 times over now. But no. Had to pick the crazy one. The one I'm crazy in love with... that's too fitting._ Naruto flopped onto his back. _Damn. Why can't this be easier. _

It didn't help that he might have to see her again today anyways. It was New year's eve, and Sai's party was today. _At least Sasuke won't come. No way in hell would anyone convince him either. _It would definitely save several frustrating and awkward circumstances.

Naruto stood up on his feet. His clothes were from yesterday still. He thought about it but decided he didn't care and would go into work without changing, but he would definitely change and shower before the party tonight. He stood still as the dawn came in. it was the same color as the sunset last night. In fact if you saw both in sequence you could hardly tell the difference. The circumstances surrounding the two periods in time were certainly different however. At dusk, there was a chance, but at dawn, his heart was broken. Naruto stood, watching as the town began to wake up, and picked up the pieces of himself. _Everything will be alright. She was sorry. She knows what she did._

Naruto decided to walk to his office this morning. Even though time was something he didn't want to have because it meant time for him to think, he couldn't help but take things slow. He honestly didn't want to move in the first place. On his way, he observed shopkeepers and merchants setting up for the day, children passing by him, no doubt on their way to school or the ninja academy. He returned a gentle hello to everyone that gave the same to him, but he walked with his head down, subconsciously trying to avoid having to say anything at all.

He passed by the new ninja academy and stopped for a while, watching the smaller kids learn how to throw ninja tools, preform basic justu and practice hand signs. He rested his hand and forehead on the chain link fence, half closing his eyes. To everyone else it looked like he was scouting out talent that was rising up in his village. To him... to him he saw his past, and concentrated on his future. His children... what would they be like? Who would he be with? He closed his eyes. _Sakura._ His feet took him inside the training grounds, where the students immediately took notice of his presence. They all rushed over to him but he gave them a stern look. "Ninja do not leave any task unfinished." The students faces turned down, expecting something different from the unpredictable ninja.

"However..." he said as his face lighting up into a smile "Its a good thing I'm here to help you finish your lessons today. I'm sure Iruka-sensei would like a break, after all.." Naruto said putting one hand to the side of his mouth in a feigned attempt at whispering, "He's getting a little too old for this."

The students all began to giggle. While Iruka laughed along with them. "I'm sure that would be fine. After all how can I say no to the Hokage?" He said as he sat down on the bench, ready to observe.

Naruto turned back to his adopted students. "So what have you all been learning today?" An uproar of answers burst out from every student, with replies ranging from ninja tool practice to advanced justu, which only made Naruto laugh. "How about we compromise and do some sparring then?" Which begot several groans from the tiny crowd, which in turn only made Naruto only smile more. "Now come on form a circle. I'm not going to pair any of you based on skill level. Anyone here will fight anyone. Its how I got to be where I was today. I was dead last when I was here, and now look. Just goes to show what you can do with a little hard work." _Well. Some things. _He thought while his face slowly turned solemn.

He shook his head and went back to his crowd. "Alright you. Whats your name?" "Kyoraku sir."  
>"And you?" This boy seemed scared after he had seen who his opponent was going to be. Naruto acknowledged this, and sent the boy a challenge with his eyes. A challenge to not back down.<p>

"U-Ushio."

"Good. You two will be opponents. Now get in the circle, and after the fight is over Ill show you both things that will improve your performance. Only rule is no ninja tool and non-lethal ninjutsu is permitted. Sound good? Good." He raised his hand in preparation, then brought it down. "Go!"

In a flash Kyoraku was upon Ushio, who's fighting stance was less then desirable. Kyoraku launched punch after punch at Ushio, who managed to block the majority, but took blows to the ribcage, face and kidney. Kyoraku was relentless, and did not give Ushio a chance to attack. After he delivered the final blow in his barrage and hopped back, flashing through hand signs. "Doton! Goremu no Justu!" A small figure made of stone emerged from the ground, and 3 others followed it, all about half the size of the two combatants. Ushio stood there, frightened of his opponent's technique which he had never seen before. All at once the four golems attacked, none of which moving at speeds that surpassed even the slowest ninja. Ushio thought quickly. He as well flashed though hand signs with urgency, trying to finish his jutsu before the golems were upon him. "Suiton! Suiben!" A rope of water shot out at the 4 golems and wrapped around them, and then continued to chain it's way to Kyoraku, who was still concentrating on maintaining his own justu. The water circled him and tied his arms, and then Ushio shifted his stance, and separate water extensions came out from the water that held Kyoraku and staked into the ground, rendering him immobile.

Naruto raised his arm. "Ushio is the victor." Ushio, who was dumbfounded at his own luck, just stood there again, not sure of what to do.

Naruto clapped his hands. "both of you did a great job. Kyoraku, I'm going to be honest. You probably should have won that. Your chakra control is phenomenal to be able to control four separate entities. Your taijustu is also slightly above average. However. You thought you were going to win, and therefore let your guard down and did not think about the possibilities and outcomes of this battle." He turned to Ushio and bent down on his knee, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, making sure to meet the eyes of the obviously timid and nervous child. "Your instincts for survival and defense are great. This was a good match up because both opponents had a great deal of control over their own justu. I can tell you have been practicing. But you have to trust more in yourself. Any team you will be assigned to will suffer if you don't learn to believe in yourself. You can be a great ninja and a great person. But not if you don't allow yourself to be one."

Naruto paused and thought of himself. _I did the right thing Sakura, didn't I? I fought for Sasuke didn't I? Its what you wanted right? Why aren't you happy with him? Or me? What is it you want? I believe in you and you believed in me. I don't know what to do anymore. I wish you would tell me._

He stood up, his hand still resting on Ushio's shoulder, a big grin resting on his face. "Well I'm afraid that's all the time I can spend here." Garnering a large group of 'awwws' from his surrogate pupils. "i would like to stay here all day, but you know how Sakura-chan gets when I don't finish my paperwork! Iruka-sensei I leave the rest to you." He said as he dashed away, grin fading from his face.

That grin didn't come as easy to him anymore. Maybe it was the job, maybe it was the experiences and heartbreaks he had survived, but he just didn't smile like he used to. Everyone took it as a sign of him growing up, but he missed it. He felt part of him was empty without that ease and happiness. Maybe he needed to find something that filled him with that happiness.

Naruto got to his office through the window. He really didn't want 3to go through the front door. Sakura was there, he could feel her. And it wasn't any normal day where she would just chastise him for being late, it would have been awkward, maybe they would have fought again, he didn't want that. He couldn't take that.

His day went by, surprisingly uninterrupted. He got little to nothing done however, his mind just kept wandering to other subjects. One time he looked down to his calender and saw that it was in fact new years eve and Sai's party was today. _Well. Looks like I wont get to avoid Sakura after all. _He thought to himself as he finished up early. In his busy state he didn't notice that almost the entire building had left except for him. Hell they probably didn't notice that he ever came in and thought he took the day off. Naruto gathered what he needed and left for his house. Despite how much he did not want to do anything tonight, he had promised Sai, and his friends would be there, which sort of made up for it.

Naruto Jumped across rooftops and looked at the sunset and recalled something that Kakashi had told him a long time ago: _"Want to know what the difference is between the dawn and dusk? One leads into darkness, the other into light. Both have the same amount of light, but given both without the context of a day, you would never know. Treat every day like the sun is rising."_

_Kakashi-sensei is right. I need to think positive, maybe this will turn out to be a good night. Maybe Sakura wont show up. Although I kind of hope she does. Aggghhh! I cant tell which one is the one I want more._

Naruto unlocked the door to his house and images of Sakura lying on his couch with various lingerie andoccasionally naked drifted into his head, as they did whenever he came home. He so desperately wanted for once for those images to be true. But again, he was disappointed. He through off his clothes, walking upstairs, and eventually wore nothing as he stepped into the shower, trying hard to make sure he was all clean before attending this party.

He got out and threw open his closet, which barely contained any casual wear aside from his jumpsuits. He decided on wearing a suit that Sakura had bought for him for the celebration of the end of the 4th great ninja war. He never let her know, but it meant a lot to him, that she would do something like that for him.

-

Naruto got to Sai's appartment, and was immediately greeted with a tipsy Ino who practically dragged him in. She was trying to tell him something but he ignored her, not that he wanted to ignore her, it just happened subconsciously. Naruto took note of the people there, and settled upon a group of his friends. Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Shino all greeted their Hokage with a smile, and Naruto returned the favor. 

Time seemed to slow as he just stood there talking with his friends laughing about recent events, joking with each other. Then Chouji, who had had a considerable amount to drink, went to go hug his friend.

In an instant drinks were splashed everywhere from Chouji's girth. Naruto managed to avoid the most of it, but he still got some on his pants. "If you want Naruto, I can throw them in my dryer, it would only take a few minutes.

_ONLY a few minutes without pants. Great. _But it was the best solution that was offered at the time. Naruto reluctantly took his pants off and handed them over to Sai. _Its not really such a big deal though. Its not like im in strange company, the people around have probably seen me in less. At least Sakura-chan isnt here. _

Then. Right on cue. Sakura walked through the door.

_Oh fuck me. _She wore a tight red dress and black patterned stockings. Her heels, which of course she immediately took off, were also red, and also about 4 inches tall. He couldnt stop staring. Here he was no pants, and the girl of his dreams dressed the most provocatively he had seen her ever. _Great. He thought. Dont get a boner dont get a boner dont get a boner..._

"Hi Naruto-Kun!"  
><em>Fuck.<br>_"Hiiiiiii Sakura-chan. How are you?"

"Goo-... Where are your pants?"  
>"Ask Chouji." He then thought of the innuendo that would follow and was obviously coming across Sakura's face and began his recovery.<br>"He hugged me and spilled my drink on me. Not that."  
>"Oh I see."<br>_Awkward silences, I love those..._  
>"Im going to go get a drink Naruto-kun, ill be back!" <p>

He watched her walk away from their encounter and took in every curve that she displayed with her dress. Naruto saw Sakura at the makeshift bar, downing serveral drinks in quick succession. He thought nothing of it.

Thought nothing of it, until she came back over to him. Time slowed down very fast. Her half lidded eyes came closer and closer to him. He felt her breathing close to him. Their bodies were touching now, and it was several seconds before he realized what was happening.  
>She was kissing him. HIM. As his brain came into focus his arms wrapped around her frame and returned the kiss. The world was gone now. It was just Naruto and Sakura, making out in the middle of the room. He was sure he he heard comments but he couldnt care less. All he ever wanted was in his arms then. Gone was every worry, every dark thought every doubt. She was in his arms now and thats what mattered to Naruto. Also the alcohol was kicking in so it definitely deepened those effects.<p>

Naruto picked her up. He had no idea of the layout of Sai's apartment but he moved nonetheless.

_Must. Find. Bed. _

Naruto moved with that one purpose, and he found the room that Sai had set up for people to rest in if they were too intoxicated. Sakura's lips moved against his and she held him tight. He was in elation. He set her down on the bed while they continued their deep kiss.

Sakura's tongue weaved into his and he set his pace to move with hers. Naruto ventured his hands up her waist, still keeping in mind the attempt to not screw things up. His hands continued upward and cupped her breasts. Naruto started kneading softly, moving his weight on top of her. He pulled her low cut dress down below her bra and revealed her right nipple. He placed his mouth on it and she let out an audible moan and stuck her hand in his tussled hair. He kept licking and sucking, and revealed her left nipple and switched back and forth.

Naruto was feeling brave. He moved his hands down across her stomach and lifted up the skirt of her dress to reveal lace black panties. His knee was in her crotch and he could feel heow warm she was. Sakura wanted him now. He was sure of it. He took his hand and snaked it underneath her underwear and moved his finger over her clit which rewarded him the sound of a deep intake of air and an arch of the back from his partner beneath him.

Then. All at once. It was over. Kiba, in a drunken and oblivious stupor waltzed in and flopped onto the bed closest to the door. Naruto wore the worst scowl he had in his life. Sakura moved him off to the side. He couldnt see her expression in the dark, and wished that he could. He steeled for taking her in his arms and stayed there until he morning.

Naruto never closed his eyes the entire night.

**Phew! All done with that one. Let me know what you think~**

**Also a short note: Please, if you dont have anything nice to say dont say it. It's difficult enough writing this story already.**

**Aside from that, translations:**

**Doton: Goremu no Justu – Earth Release(Style) – Golem Technique  
>Suiton: Suiben – Water Release(Style) – Water Whip<strong>


End file.
